1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a battery module including a plurality of battery cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-power battery module using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has recently been developed. The high-power battery module is configured as a large-capacity battery module manufactured by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series so as to be used in driving motors of devices requiring high power, e.g., electric vehicles and the like.
A battery cell includes an electrolyte and an electrode assembly composed of a positive plate and a negative electrode plate, and generates energy through an electrochemical reaction of these electrode plates and the electrolyte. Gas may be generated as a side reaction of the electrochemical reaction in the interior of the battery cell. Therefore, a battery module may be provided with a gas flow path, a gas outlet, and the like, so as to effectively treat gas generated in a plurality of battery cells.